In tribute to my teachers (A Minecraft story)
by LokiandHela
Summary: This is in tribute to the ones who taught me to play Minecraft. MOJANG owns MC. Friends crowd around a laptop, and try finish Minecraft. First fanfic so R&R please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. The Overworld

As he closes his eyes, Sean, an enthusiast of the game Minecraft, thought of his mansion he just built in Survival mode. It was made of bricks, three stories high. From the bottom: brick, glass, brick, brick, glass, brick, brick, glass, brick then a roof of cobblestone. He put torches on the corners of the house, outside and inside, creating a soft glow. He had four furnaces at the ground floor, situated at the west side of the house. Ladders were the transportation between the floors.

The second floor had a bed, and a torch beside it. Located at the south wall, it was warm there. Two large chests stood at the sides of the bed. At the third floor, he had five double chests, all of which have important blocks and tools. It had a crafting table at the center. There was so much room up there. The player feels safe in this mansion home.

He had sweet dreams.

Here is his dream.

It was school foundation week. Everyone was allowed to bring their gadgets, even a Playstation 2. He started his game on his laptop, with two classmates watching him. One of them was Dale, another Minecraft gamer. The other was Claire, interested in the game, but was not yet playing it. He selected the saved game named "YEHY." The player spawned on his mansion, but this time, it was on a small island. He also had a dock, where a wooden boat made its home. He had a farm with sugarcane, wheat, etc, with a very impressive irrigation system. Beside the farm was an unused barn.

"What was that for?" Dale asked, pointing to the empty wooden barn.

"That was originally for animals. Now, I have other plans." Sean answered, barely distracted. He continued punching trees, harvesting the wood. Deciding that the wood was enough, he hurriedly went back inside the house. He swiftly shut the door, and then made a crafting table opposite the furnaces. He crafted a wooden sword. His heart jumped at the sight of a Creeper outside.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!", Sean shouted. He opened the door, but using a good tactic. He led the Creeper away from the house, and then Sean charged at it with his wooden sword. He hit it, then the hostile started hissing. He retreated, then the Creeper went boom. It left a crater. Satisfied, he returned to the mansion, and then opened a trapdoor leading to his mining system. He switched to his iron pickaxe, mining his way downward. All of a sudden, he mined into a room with a sole large chest.

"Open it!", Dale exclaimed, and then Sean opened it. Surprise.

"BREAD!" Sean shouted in joy. The chest had bread inside, along with two Ender Pearls, wooden planks, gold and iron ingots and a block of obsidian. Wondering where the obsidian came from, he just built a furnace beside the chest and served as a storeroom of some important things. He smelted the iron ores he had before, and went on mining. He made another room, making a small underground shelter. Sean put another furnace and another crafting table.

From the gold ingots and some sticks he crafted a golden pickaxe. Sean set off to dig deeper. The render distance lessened, telling that they were already near the Void.

"WAHH. Obsidian!" Sean absent mindedly announced, crosshairs at bedrock.

"I thought obsidian was black and purple. THAT is gray." Claire said, pointing out Sean's mistake.

"She's right." Dale corrected.

"Oh yeah, It is bedrock." Sean embarrassedly said. He mined along the bedrock in hopes to find a treasure…

"DIAMOND!", Sean exclaimed, bringing out his golden pickaxe. Sadly, he had only taken one diamond when the pickaxe dropped to near half of its durability level. Sean switched to the iron pickaxe, then he experimented. The conclusion was a yes.

"That was okay?" Dale said, surprised. He did not know that. Sean had already mined enough diamond, and then went back to the shelter. Taking the iron ingots from the furnace from the mined room, he made an iron bucket. Going up to the path where only Sean knows where it would take him, he reached a cave. That cave had pools of water and lava, along with some waterfalls and lavafalls. Sean walked to the nearest lava pool, the scooped up lava. Once he did it, he went up, back to the trapdoor, back inside the house. Opening the entrance, he went back to the crater, then clearing some blocks to make an artificial pool. He pillared up at the center of the depression, and then making a forklike thingy. Reaching to height he wanted, he made stairs to go down. Returning to the peak, he poured the lava into the middle of the fork.

"Oohh. Lava farm." Dale complemented and Sean smiled. Sean went to his dock, then tried to look for the boat.

"Where on earth did my beloved boat go?!"

"Sean, look. It joyrode over there." Claire pointed out to a little block at sea. He swam toward it, and yep, Claire was right.

"Now how did you get there?" Sean shrugged, and then went to the adjacent island, building another dock. He built a stone hut, now just a simple one. Not like his mansion. Just a simple house. Its roof was made of wood. Wooden doors.

While he was putting the last blocks on the roof, his hearts decreased.

"What was that?" Sean shouted angrily, taking out his iron sword.

"Spider jockey."Dale hypothesized. And there, a Spider Jockey. Sean hit it with his trusty iron sword. It died. Just as it despawned, the sun began to rise. Yet the undead mobs roamed around.

"No use, it is raining." Sean grumbled, desperately wanting to get out of the house.

"Time's so fast in Minecraft." Claire described. Dale agreed with a nod. Two minutes passed and the rain stopped. Skeletons and Zombies caught on fire. Sean rode his little boat, back to his mansion. When he exited the boat, he was surprised. The door was open, a burning Skeleton was inside.

"GET OUT OF MYBELOVED HOUSE!" Sean screamed. Some of their classmates playing Monopoly and cards stared at them.

"Calm down. Lol. It's already dead!" Dale chuckled. Sean panted. He went inside, collected the bone and some arrows.

"I'm gonna go on mining! We're gonna go on mining!", Sean sang, opening the trapdoor, into the mines. Back to his shelter, he made a golden chest plate and wore it. Proud of his new armor, he went up to the cave. When he reached it, a tall black figure, with purple eyes and purple snowflake-like particles radiating from it. It looked at them innocently. It carried a block of gravel.

"Now that, Claire, is an Enderman." Dale explained.

"So cute." Claire cooed. The Enderman turned away, then resumed its trail.

The gamer god, Cello, entered the classroom. He came to watch. Looking at the LCD, he flew into a disgusted rage.

"YUCK! EWWW!" Cello screamed out loud, that a girl in deep sleep woke up. The players of Monopoly and cards moved to another classroom.

"What the-?" Sean cursed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"FOR ALL MATERIALS, ONLY USE IRON AND DIAMOND. YOU BROKE THE RULES!" Cello bellowed, pointing at the golden pickaxe.

"We thought that diamond can only be mined with gold." Claire calmed down the professional. Cello cooled down, then went to help Andres. He was also playing Minecraft. Andres sought Cello's help because he had a lot of important materials before he fell into lava.

After a long while, Sean remembered a thing.

"Cello! I have a golden chest plate!" he mocked, and the heavily annoyed gamer turned around, fire burning in his eyes.

"YOU WASTED YOUR GOLD! IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU MAKE GOLD BOOTS! No gold chest plate!" He screamed. It was Cello who taught Sean. His screams of anger reached Internet virality.

The peers at Sean's place laughed heartily. Sean continued mining for coal and iron, resuming his routine of mining then back to furnace. At the fifth time he got back to the underground shelter, three Zombies suddenly emerged from the darkness.

"Don't tell me YOU followed me here!", he said, killing them with his iron sword. After that, he started smelting his seven iron ores. To kill some time, he made a diamond pickaxe. The hunger meter has fallen to three, so he ate a loaf of bread. The furnace stopped burning, so Sean took his new iron ingots and stored them in the chest.

He went back up, back to the mansion. Jio and Kyle, also gamers, sat down to watch Sean play it.

"What will you do next?" Claire asked, wondering why he left everything in a chest.

"Get some wood, hunt some food." he replied.

"Rhyming." Jio complemented.

"WHOA!" Three Creepers, two skeletons, and a Spider Jockey were outside. Why, they thought. Good thing there aren't Zombies, Sean thought, or else I can kiss my mansion goodbye. It was still midnight, and then Sean climbed up the ladder, walked to his bed, and went to sleep.

Morning, exactly sunrise. When Sean went down, they watched the Skeletons burn. Sean used his smart tactics again, luring the Creepers and the Spider away from the house, killing them in an open space.

"I'm pretty impressed how your absent-mindedness actually helped. " Claire said. Dale nodded in surprising agreement. Passive mobs started wandering, attracted to the light.

"Oooh. Chicken." Sean whispered as if he was starving.

"Dayemeffer." Dale said in gibberish, as Sean killed it and collected its meat and feathers.

"Moo. Cow." Sean butchered it..

"PIG, OINK." Kyle imitated the two.

"I remember a time when I rode a pig, then realized I have no carrots. I completely forgot that I was in Creative mode. So I surrounded that pig in TNT, ignited one, then KABLAM." Dale randomly said. The others laughed so hard.

"WTF", Jio chuckled. Meanwhile, Sean collected the meat of all he slaughtered. He had so many food.

He got back home before Minecraft noontime. Then he spotted something odd on his stack of sand behind his barn.

"What on the Void?" Sean cursed. "My sand stack!" Clearly it has been a pyramid 5 blocks high, but two blocks were missing.

"Enderman." Claire hypothesized. Sean decided to go on night watch. He built a balcony on the barn, facing his precious sand stack that scared the shit out of Dale. Glass allowed light to enter, seeing everything.

Night came. The player looked down, eager to find an answer to Sean's problem. Creepers walked by. Zombies terrorized them. Fortunately, no one noticed them.

They waited, and waited. And waited.

The clock struck midnight. They all bursted in joy when the expected came. An Enderman walked by, picked up a sand block. It looked up with its cute violet eyes.

"SEAN, THE CROSSHAIRS!" Dale screamed in horror.

""Thanks." Sean put the crosshairs away from the Enderman. It almost hit its arms. It stared at them, and the players stared back. After a moment, it resumed walking away. Sean seemed to be uninterested in the sand anymore. They moved on.

Back at the mansion, a Zombie attacked Sean, decreasing his health of two hearts. He counterattacked with his wooden sword. The Zombie dropped rotten meat upon death (which is ironic because zombies are already dead.).

"Don't pick it up!" Kyle said.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"You'll get poisoned!"

Sean picked it up, and Kyle put his hand on his forehead. Much to everybody's surprise, he threw it to his lava farm. Kyle and Jio rose to leave, they were hungry.

Sunrise. The player was starving, so Sean ate the remaining bread. At the furnace #3, he put coal, then cooked his porkchop, took it out, and ate it. Now that his health meter is full, he regained health. The others watched in silence. He went to get wood.

"Sean, how much time did you waste to get some diamond?" Cello asked, playing his own game.

"Twelve hours." Sean replied.

"Haha. I found diamond in TEN minutes!" Cello boasted, mining his own diamond.

Andres smiled and thumbs upped. It was a hint of confirmation.

Back at home, they found three Creepers. He retreated inside. The faces on the hostiles just looked. Trying to get inside. To stop Sean from being scared, Dale remembered the water bucket. Everyone seemed to remember. Sean opened the trapdoor, going in the mining system, into the cave. Sean chose the smallest lava pool, which was big (oh the irony), and then poured the water on top of lava. He did it to the whole pool, and then cut of the water source adjacent the pool. Dale held his breath in awe.

"An obsidian paradise!"

**Note:This is a fanfiction dedicated to the ones who taught me to play Minecraft.**


	2. The Nether

"Yes, it IS an obsidian paradise, but what are you going to do with it?" Claire asked in doubt of what obsidian might have for it to be a very important block.

"Make a Nether portal!" Dale replied in eagerness. He was very happy, like Sean. He mined the obsidian with his diamond pickaxe. He had mined twenty one blocks when Cello spoke again.

"How much time did you kill to find some obsidian?'

"48 hours."

"Two days straight? You've got to be kidding me."

"Of course not."

"So, how much obsidian did you get?"

"I'm mining the twenty fifth block, and more ahead."

"Sean! You only need 14!"

"I do what I want." At the end of Sean's mining, he had thirty eight. Sean's eyes were full of joy that he really wanted to cry, but not in front of his laptop. He quickly ran back in the mansion, went out, towards the barn.

"Oh. That's what you're planning." Dale said, realizing the use of the barn.

"So. Dale. What are the dimensions?" Sean asked, ready to build. It took a while for Dale to figure out, he made an imaginary portal, and counted the blocks.

"Four blocks across. Four blocks up." Dale instructed.

"Bottom block included?"

"No. Wait, you'll need flint and steel."

"Done for the flint and steel. I have them." Sean replied, going out of the barn, ran in the mansion, went up the third floor, opened a chest, and there's the one. Flint and steel. He also took one of the bows and two full stacks of arrows, all of his iron ingots, and left the floor. Now at the ground floor, he got to his crafting table.

"Uhh, I remember a crafting table at the third floor." Claire muttered.

"Sorry." Sean said."Now I will prepare for the biggest fight of my life!" He crafted full iron armor, two iron swords, an iron door, plus two levers. He put the extra ingots back in the same chest. Opening a second chest, he took 64 snowballs. Wearing the shining armor, with sword in hand, all ready. He proudly strode back to the barn. He destroyed the wooden door and replaced it with the iron one. He also placed the levers beside the door, serving as open/close function. He entered. With a heavy breath, he exhaled, and then activated the portal.

"At the count of three. One." Dale said.

"Two." Claire followed. "Three."

Sean jumped into the portal. The screen was full of swirls. He retreated the split second before he could teleport into the Nether.

"I'm too scared." Sean sighed.

"Don't worry Sean, I'm going in too." Cello supported the scared guy. Andres counted to three, and they screamed as the swirling violet colors took dominance on the screen.

"Entering the Nether." Sean read. They spawned in another portal, fortunately, in a closed space. Not in a Nether fortress. In a closed space. Sean immediately built a shelter made of wooden blocks and wooden doors. He placed a furnace and a crafting table near the portal. He made a sign. "This is the Nether. NOBODY SURVIVES." Sean said as he put the sign on the wall opposite the Nether portal. He went outside, then put another sign. It read, 'This is like your house.'

"How do you expect them to read that?" Claire asked in confusion. She thought the mobs could read too.

"Just in case." Sean replied, setting torches around. Zombie Pigmen roamed near the shelter.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Claire asked Dale.

"They're neutral. If they get provoked, you're dead." he said. "So let me explain to you the Nether. It is hell, where Ghasts, Magma Cubes, Zombie Pigmen, and Blazes live." Meanwhile, Sean dug through the brittle Netherrack, to an open space. There they saw the Nether with their two eyes. A red sky, glowstone serving as a light source, and full of lava. Hot, molten lava. Then, they heard a high pitched moan drawing closer.

" A Ghast! Quick! Hide!" Dale screamed. Sean put Netherrack to cover the hole. He readied his bow and arrows. The Ghast screeched in eternal sorrow. A moment passed. Silence again. Reopening the hole, he found that the Ghast was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahhh." Sean sighed as he walked outside. Then a Ghast emerged from below.

"My goodness. RUN!" Dale shrieked, and then Sean ran sideways and around as not to be hit by the high explosive power of the Ghast's fireball. Sean tried to kill the Ghast with the bow, but failed. 10 arrows missed. Dale and Sean shouted their thyroids out, like they were chased by Slender Man, 7/8 pages. At the midst of their screams, Claire remained calm.

"Silence! Give me the laptop." Claire said. Terrified, Sean exchanged seats with Claire, holding the movement buttons. In control, Claire held the keys to circle-run, easily dodging the powerful blasts. Then, holding the right mouse button, she aimed (while moving), and shot. The Ghast died above ground, dropping a Ghast tear. She collected it.

"H-How-?" Sean mumbled, dumbfounded. Dale had the same expression, jaw dropped.

"It's pretty easy. Just a piece of cake." Claire answered, paused the game, and then handed the laptop to Sean. Sean shook his head.

"Favor. Please kill six Blazes for me." Sean whimpered. Confused, Claire took the laptop and started playing again.

"We'll point at the Blaze." Dale guaranteed, smiling at Sean. Both boys were sweating in terror. Confident, Claire wandered around. Then they saw a Nether Fortress, plus a peculiar red cube. It jumped, and gave a spring-like appearance.

"Magma Cube. It's small, don't worry." Sean identified the creature, falsely describing it. Claire changed to the iron sword and charged at the Magma Cube. The boys closed their eyes in horror. The Magma Cube multiplied, like a Slime. Claire killed them too, but they multiplied again. Swiftly, she killed them with no effort at all.

"You really know what you're doing, right?" Dale asked, opening his eyes and wiping his brow of sweat.

"Yes." she answered. Sean took his laptop back and went in the Nether Fortress.

"Search for the Blaze Spawners." Dale instructed as Sean looked around. In 30 seconds, three Blazes appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Sean. He paused the game, and handed it back to Claire.

"Number 1 is sword, 2 is bow, number 3 is snowballs." Sean screeched, visibly scared, pointing to the numbers above the alphabet keys on the keyboard.

"How do I kill those things?" Claire asked before resuming the game.

"Hit them with snowballs, then charge." Dale replied. Sean hugged Dale in terror. Following instructions, she continued the game. Firing snowballs perfectly, the Blazes on fire cooled down, and then Claire attacked swiftly, before they could react. They dropped one Blaze Rod each. Meanwhile, Andres started shrieking.

"Where did you learn that?" Sean asked.

"Simple. First Person Shooting games." She replied. Another three Blazes spawned, then Claire killed them, same procedure. Again, the other professionals stared in amazement. They marveled at the idea that a newbie just beat them.

"Six Blazes favor done." Claire said, as Sean took his laptop again. He was happy, then paid Claire 20 bucks.

"This is out of the question." Claire reasoned, giving it back to Sean.

"No. Thanks for almost completing the game." Sean said, grinning at her. She accepted the money, angry, because she was bribed inadvertently. The player ate his porkchop to regenerate some health.

"Uhh, little help." Cello called. Sean paused the game to help Cello. "I'm currently at war with a Ghast." The noise annoyed Sean the most, Andres was shouting orders at Cello.

"Holy crap, the arrow missed!" Andres screamed.

"Try again!" Dale screamed back.

"Ahh, it almost hit me!" Cello said, running in circles.

"Get to the choppa!" Sean shouted absent-mindedly.

"The helo is gone!" Dale shouted in panic.

"Waah!"

"I hit it!" Cello proudly shouted.

"Pathetic. Hit it again!" Claire ordered, recounting her 20 bucks.

"I missed!" Cello sank down into his seat.

"You're out of arrows!" Andres panicked.

"Problem. BLAZE!" Sean pointed at the Blaze. Both Ghast and Blaze chased Cello's player.

"RUN. RUN! RUN!" Andres shrieked, out of breath.

"How can I live?" Cello whimpered.

"Don't look around." Dale advised. Clearly he was advising the others of the wrong game.

"I TOLD YOU, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Andres shouted again, and then taking a deep breath to relax.

"If you love it." Said the sarcastic side of Claire.

"I'm hit!" Cello screamed. He ran sideways.

"The portal! Get to it." Dale, Sean and Andres chorused.

"I'm nearing! YES!" Cello shouted in success. Spawning in the Overworld, he started healing. The three went back to Sean's game. He continued the game. He was still in the Nether Fortress. Because Glowstone lined the corridors, he mined them with his diamond pickaxe. Collecting all Glowstone, he harvested 65.

"Lucky guy." Dale complemented Sean. In turn, Sean walked back to his shelter nearby, meeting the Zombie Pigmen that seemingly guarded his Nether shelter. Back to his sign 'This is like your house.' He went in, and then hopped into the portal. In a moment, he respawned in the Overworld.

"The Nether IS scary." Sean sighed.

"WAIT. Something is missing, something very important." Dale creepily said. "WHERE IS THE SOUL SAND?" Sean's eyes widened.

"HAHA, SEAN. YOU FORGOT YOUR MAIN GOAL OF MINECRAFT?" Cello mocked. They laughed.

"You, my friend, are truly absent-minded." Dale agreed. Cello was battling a Ghast, emerged proud and triumphant. Cello vanquished six Blazes too. Sean grumbled in silent anger as he teleported back into the Nether.

"Hey, Sean. I remember a strange pit of blocks. They were smaller than Netherrack." Claire reminded Sean.

"Really? Where?" Sean asked. She pointed to the pit near the patrolling Zombie Pigmen. He took out another dollar bill and handed it to Claire. She looked happy. He mined all of the soul sand, and he emerged happy. All of his objectives in the Nether were done. Humming his own song, he went into the portal, back in the Overworld. Sean wiped off a bead of sweat on his face.

"That's unfair. Give me a dollar too!" Dale demanded, envious of Claire's high pay.

"Sheesh." Sean handed him a dollar bill. "Wew. That was fun!"


	3. The End

After that, he immediately rummaged his chests. Ten diamonds, lots of cobblestone (probably about eight full 64 stacks), seventeen iron ores, fifteen cooked beef, two cooked porkchop, sticks and thirty iron ingots, and ten Ender Pearls, that was the most crucial in his inventory, aside from the dirt, gravel, and rotten flesh. Sean went out in his armor and went out in the dead of night. He battled against Skeletons, Zombies, helpless chickens, unsuspecting pigs, and then raiding a Village. He lost reputation, but not enough to send an Iron Golem in his trail.

"WHAT ON EARTH-" Dale scolded, but Sean cut to the chase.

"What am I doing? Getting what I need!"

Meanwhile, Cello the savior of Andres handed back his laptop.

"I have recovered your resources."

Andres beamed with joy upon hearing this.

"However-"

"Thank you so much. I am eternally grateful." Andres thanked and literally hugged Cello. Cello groaned silently in disgust and pushed him away.

"However, you, and only you, will finish your own game." Cello said, ultimately breaking Andres's background of sunlight and everything nice. He sank into the darkness of the Void, sulking at a corner.

Cello joined the group watching Sean's live walkthrough. Sean prepared a brand new iron sword, a bow, three stacks of arrows, twenty pieces of pork chop which he just place on the furnace, and an extra crafting table. He fought an epic battle with many undead mobs in the previous ten minutes. Pressing "E", Sean and the others peeked in his inventory.

"Your armor's still full!" Cello pointed to the armor bar, a row of iron chest plates.

"SOMEBODY played almost the whole of the Nether." Dale stressed the first word. "Playing FPS games, who do you think can defeat her?" Cello turned to Claire for a brief moment, and turned to the screen of Sean's laptop once he met her cold glare.

"Blaze powder, check." Sean smiled at his newly made blaze powder from the blaze rods he recently "acquired". He made then Eyes of Ender by combining blaze powder with Ender Pearls.

"Sunrise. It's sunrise!" Dale said with no reason at all. Cello lunged at Dale.

"What's with the sunrise that makes it special?" Cello asked in a whisper. Dale recovered to his own senses.

"Wait, what?" Cello sighed in annoyance. When the Skeletons and Zombies burned, Sean went out in the open, and threw an Eye of Ender. It flew into the direction of the lava farm. It hovered right above the lava.

"OH NONONONONONO!" Sean's eyes widened in horror.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT LAVA FARM IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Dale scolded a second time.

"NO PLEASE NO. MINECRAFT, DON'T DO THIS TO ME, IN NOTCH'S-" Sean stuttered, and the Eye fell. For about five seconds of horror, the player and the spectators dropped their jaws. Their eyes followed the small object that fell on the cobblestone border of the farm.

"Name." Sean ended. So great was their joy they literally jumped up their seats.

"GET IT!" Dale barked in Sean's ear. Sean walked to it and collected it, then, almost by accident, right clicked again.

"NOOOOO!" Cello shouted, and fortunately the Eye landed on the other side of the farm. Sean calmly walked to it and took it again, and then, assuming, it's safe, threw it again. The Eye hovered for a while and landed on a spot near the lava farm again.

"Okay," Claire said. "What does it mean?"

"It means," Sean answered. "Pickaxe time." He took his iron pickaxe out and started mining downwards. In no time, he fell in a room, where a construction of a portal was on one side and a chest on another. Sean checked the chest and opened it, revealing an enchanted Golden Apple, bread, useless sticks, and two more Ender Pearls.

"Yes!" Sean pumped a fist into the air. He took everything, since food is highly crucial, essential for survival in the last steps of the game. He put the workbench down and made the rest: two more Eyes of Ender. That's all he needed. He put the Eyes on the portal frames, and a black sheet appeared when the last slot was filled. The portal to the End was open.

"Are you ready?" Cello asked. Sean showed him his inventory.

"Am I ready?" Sean asked Cello.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Well, judging that you're complete with tools, weapons, armor, food, and some useless things, I think so."

Sean turned to Dale. "Am I ready?" Dale nodded a little. Sean went closer. "Look at me in the eye, mister. Am I ready?"

"I TOLD YOU. YOU ARE DEEMED WORTHY TO ENTER THE END." Dale boomed, and his weird habit of shouting was at its peak. Sean turned to Claire but the impatient girl pressed "W" and the spacebar so the avatar was sent to the End. Sean shifted his attention to the screen, receiving that move as a yes to his question. Fortunately, he spawned on an obsidian platform under the End stone and the screen had the words "Ender dragon" and a purple life bar at the upper part. He tried making the room bigger using his diamond pickaxe.

"This is the biggest fight of my life!"

"Sean, which is your real big fight, Nether or End?" Claire asked.

"Oh. This is my second biggest fight of my life!"

"Are you kidding me?" Cello cut. "SEAN, THAT, THE FREAKING ENDER DRAGON, IS THE BOSS OF THE GAME."

"So?"

"I would like to have a moment here." Dale interrupted. "Claire played almost the whole Nether. Let us not forget that fact."

"Can we just resume on killing that?" Claire pointed at the screen, not feeling to brag.

"It is time." Sean said, making stairs leading up to the island surface, and there he saw. A black noisy sky with a little of violet, towers of obsidian as far as his render distance can see, and Endermen around the area. Oh wait, Sean thought. Where is the-?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DESTROY THE EFFING ENDER CRYSTALS!" Cello and Dale ordered at the same time. Sean bolted, taking out his bow, aimed at one, and then an explosion. The Ender dragon attacked, and Sean reacted by shooting at the boss.

"BAD IDEA!" Cello screamed as its health regenerated. Sean quickly hit another crystal, causing another crystal to explode.

"Three down, some to go." Sean counted down.

"Actually, I count ten towers here." Claire said.

"Seven, maybe, to go." Sean said. He shot at three crystals in seconds. Suddenly, he found the Ender dragon a hundred blocks from him, moving at light speed at him. In an equally light speed reflex, Sean shot at it, so the dragon turned and circled the floating island. Panting, he hit the escape key to pause the game, and take a break.

"Come on, Sean." Claire said. "Only four crystals left."

"Inhale. Exhale. Yeah, that's nice. Hey, don't pass out, ok? I'm not carrying you." Cello smiled at his best friend. After a moment to relax, Sean resumed the game, and continued. In his friends' moral support, he shot at the remaining crystals in sight with no problem at all.

"Bring it on, Endy Draggy!" Sean beckoned, like he was coaxing the boss to come out and fight him. So he aimed with his clean bow and released, sending the arrow in the air, and hit the boss.

"Yes!" He continued his barrage of carefully aimed shots, but there was something going on.

"Why is he regenerating?" Claire pointed at the life bar, which gained a bit of health.

"Glitch?" Dale asked himself whether it was possible or not.

"Maybe, but there's another tower at the other end of the island!" Claire said, but Sean started panicking again.

"What the- AAAAAH!" Sean ran into his hiding hole, barely getting hit. He took some damage because of the fall. He put down his crafting table, and then ate three pork chops. He brought out some obsidian, a book, and a diamond and combined them in the workbench.

"You're going to enchant?" Cello asked.

"Well, no problem about that." Dale said. Sean put down the enchanting table beside the crafting table and right clicked on it. He put another bow in a slot.

"So basically, to enchant is, well, to enchant tools, weapons, and armor here." Dale defined enchanting to Claire. Sean hovered over the choices at the right side, thinking which of the three choices he should click.

"What are you waiting for?" Cello barked. "Click!"

"Where should I click?" Sean asked.

"Just hope for the best, Sean!" Dale interrupted. Sean closed his eyes, trying to remember the alphabet in which enchantments are written, but soon realized he doesn't remember which letter corresponded with which. He just clicked on the second.

"EHRMAGHERD." Sean praised.

"Flame I, Power III, Infinity I?" Dale took a quick glance at Sean's experience. "Seems legit."

"Awesome power." Cello commented.

"May I mention the iron armor? I believe it is not enough to withstand further attacks." Claire pointed out.

"Meh. Who cares, I have a legit and powerful bow!" Sean bragged, as he returned to the surface of the island of End Stone. He turned to face the Ender Dragon once more, but thought about the remaining crystal which was out of sight. He looked for it, and at the same time, evading the boss.

"I'm going to help you with finding that blasted crystal." Claire offered. The next nanosecond, both the spectators and the player looked around the environment, the medium render distance a hindrance, unfortunately.

"Okay, so where is that- HEY SEAN, IT'S OVER THERE!" Dale almost jumped out of his own body.

"However, there is no way you could reach that." Cello said, out of his natural habit to be pessimistic.

"Hmp!" Sean radiated with confidence. "I'd hit that, just cover me."

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT ABSENT-MINDED?! THIS IS IN SINGLEPLAYER, SEAN!" Dale screamed at Sean. Sean ignored the deafening sound, just aimed… and fired.

"Bullseye!" Claire congratulated.

"Now, that dragon."

Sean turned around, only to be hit by the Ender Dragon, so he was unable to shoot at point blank. His armor dropped, his life dropped, so did his hunger from the sprinting. He noticed it, and on the player's hand popped cooked pork chop. As the hunger bar became full again after eating, the health also replenished.

"I am not cowardly in the face of battle! COME HERE ENDER DRAGON!" Sean shouted at the boss made of blocks and code, but seemingly answered when it attacked Sean again. Sean pulled back the bow string and let the arrow fly in the End air (if it even had air). It hit the dragon, and Sean tried his best to hit it again, and he did. He waited again, and repeated this strategy, causing near heart attacks.

After some moments, all the Ender dragon needed was one more arrow to die.

"HIT IT, SEAN!" Claire barked.

"I AM AIMING!" he answered. The Ender dragon started attacking, charging directly at the player.

"He has a plan." Cello convinced the others. Sean relaxed, inhaling, and exhaling. The Ender dragon was very near. He released the button. A second later, the dragon started emitting beams of violet light, then smoke, and then released so much experience orbs. A portal made of bedrock appeared just below the death spot of the boss.

"Now how do you collect that dragon egg…?" Dale asked to himself.

"Simple. Like this." Sean climbed up, hit it, went to the place where the egg teleported, mined two blocks down beside it, broke the block under the block where it is, placed a torch, and broke the block where the egg is sitting on. It dropped as an item. Sean took back the torch and mined to get more End Stone. He returned to the portal.

"Thanks guys." Sean thanked his spectator friends.

""You're welcome." They smiled at him, and he made an epic jump into the Exit portal.

**Note: Sorry for making you all wait for four months, ran into so many problems. IRL stuff, that is.**


	4. The Poem And The Reality

**No Spoiler Note: Because they already finished the game, I will not spoil the whole End Poem. I'm just going to explain the part shown on the Wiki. And this chapter is going to be short.**

The moment he jumped into the portal, the credits rolled down. The logo of Minecraft was first, and the End Poem started. In sentences colored green and blue, they stared at it, reading it. They read it aloud, taking turns. Dale and Cello read the blue sentences, while Claire and Sean read the green ones. They acted it out, stressing the words, felt like they were omnipotent. The Monopoly and cards players returned to their room, no longer annoyed, but listening to them.

After three hours of gameplay, they were joyful on their little victory. One game finished, start on another one. But for these gamers, professionals and rookies alike, they were happy.

_But something is wrong_, Sean thought. He looked at the smiles of his peers. It seemed realistic.

Then the poem began to affect Sean. It was motivational. But at the end of it, Cello, Claire and Dale all said the same words.

_Wake up._

It echoed his whole head, then his phone in his pocket began ringing. He desperately reached for it, but realized he can't even touch it. The room began swirling, dissolving.

And he was awake from the dream.

He opened his eyes, the bedroom he saw. He realized that the whole shenanigan was a dream. A dream, for crying out loud. Minecraft is a horror game, difficult to finish, with its monsters and dangers. But, something popped into his head, and he smiled once more.

It is school foundation week!


End file.
